


A Brother's Worry

by WahlBuilder



Series: 30 days of rarepairs [4]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Nudity, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Agapito tries to talk to the man chosen by his brother.





	A Brother's Worry

It wasn’t hard to find the Praefector. It was hard to find him _alone_.

If he wasn’t overlooking Branne training with his warriors, he was sparring with Branne. If he was not sparring, he could be found in the refectorum—among other Astartes, by Branne’s side. If he wasn’t there, he was at the Strategium. Or on the observation deck. Or in the library. Or in Branne’s quarters.

Always with Branne.

Branne must have noticed Agapito’s… unusual attention, but so far he hadn’t said anything. Agapito was glad for that.

The mortal, though, hadn’t noticed a thing.

If that had to continue, they would have to correct that. The Praefector needed training. For now, Agapito needed to find an opportunity to talk to Marcus, and fast—and without Branne.

And such an opportunity finally presented itself when the Praefector was taking a shower—for once, not in Branne’s quarters. His mistake.

Breaking into the dressing room was not difficult: Agapito had securiting clearing to get almost anywhere. What he hadn’t accounted for was that the dressing room was for mortals, and thus, quite unfit for him. He hunched in the tiny room among lockers on a tiny bench that groaned under him, but he didn’t fancy sitting on the cold floor. Valerius, as Agapito had learned, was fond of quick, efficient wash, so Agapito shouldn’t be waiting for long.

He was counting the end of the sixth minute since he’d come here when the door opened and steam drifted over the floor. Then a towel fell down with a smack.

Agapito looked up at the Praefector who was rapindly losing colour. Agapito considered getting up, but it could lead to him hitting the ceiling and to the Praefector losing the grip on himself. Judging by the fact that he had already lost his grip on the towel.

Agapito looked him over: too thin, in Agapito’s opinion. Jumpy, with sharp elbows, which was, most likely, very inconvenient when sharing a bed with him. Agapito couldn’t understand his brother’s choice.

‘My lord?’ The man finally found his voice. Good. Even though he was dripping and trembling, his hands twitching as if trying to cover him.

Agapito looked into his eyes. ‘Praefector. I have a few questions.’

The man tried his voice a few times, and Agapito waited patiently until Valerius said, ‘ _Now_?’

Agapito nodded. ‘Now. Otherwise I would have to face my brother.’ He reached out, picked the towel, and handed it to the Praefector.

Valerius’s sigh could have been inaudible, if Agapito hadn’t been an Astartes, and the man tied the towel around his hips. As if Agapito had never seen a naked person!

‘Well, I…’

Agapito decided to try the direct approach. ‘What are your plans for my brother?’

Valerius blinked. His eyelashes, Agapito noticed, were very long. And damp. Obviously, from the shower. ‘Whatever do you mean?’

‘Exactly what I said.’ Agapito stretched his legs as best he could in the small space and started counting on his fingers, ‘You sleep in his quarters.’

Now he could witness a new shift in colours: the Praefector was turning crimson. Interesting man. ‘That’s… because of my nightmares! He said it would be better if we slept togeth—’ He coughed into his fist. ‘In his quarters. He wouldn’t need to get up and uh…’

Agapito took mercy on him and continued, bending another finger, ‘You share his meals.’ He thought about it briefly and decided it counted as the same thing and didn’t flex another finger, ‘And his baths.’

Now the flush was spreading onto Valerius’s chest. ‘I-I…’

‘He runs all his ideas through you. You always wait for him in the docking bay after missions,’ Agapito continued, this time without making stops in his list. ‘You tie your hair with the cord he gave you—’

‘How did you—’

‘—and,’ Agapito glared to silence him, and showed Valerius his closed fist to make a point, ‘he told me he loves you.’

The Praefector swayed and sat down on the bench. Very carefully. ‘He did?’ His dark hair was curling over his shoulders. The man was both competent—Agapito had studied his service record—but at the same time provoke a desire to protect him. Agapito understood how attractive it could be to him brother, though Agapito himself preferred the company of fellow Astartes.

‘Soon, our father will ask you the same question, and you should be ready for that,’ Agapito warned. ‘So, what are your plans?’

‘We’ve never talked about it. With Bran— Lord Nev. I mean.’ Valerius ran a hand through his hair. His carried a novel of scars on his body.

‘Typical for my brother. Always too cautious. He’s waiting for your move. You should initiate the discussion, Praefector.’ Agapito slapped his thighs—the man jumped—and got to his feet. ‘I’ll leave you to it.’

‘Wait. Have you learned what you wanted?’

Agapito glanced at him and smiled. ‘Everything I wanted. Good day to you, Praefector.’


End file.
